Conner Kent: Argo Volume 1
Volume 1 of Conner Kent: Argo. Additions Part 1 Smallville *This series begins a few weeks after Argo rather than during the last chunk of Season 10 of Smallville. *Krypto doesn't escape the Phantom Zone. *A clone of Tess named Lena Luthor is created by Lex in his quest to figure out why Tess wiped his mind. Guardian *Bruce and Barbara assist in Clark's move back to the farm. *Martha Kent reveals that she and Martha Wayne knew each other. =Detective = *Tess' AI unit is installed into a cloned body with a drone skeleton in it rather than being outright revived by Lex. *John and Megan move to Smallville for a slightly quieter life. *Megan helps Conner's investigation of a cry for help. =Haunted = *John assists Batman and Superman in rescuing Conner and Megan. Part 2 Smallville *Conner meets Clayton and Zoe in this chapter rather than the first episode. *Alex reads Lena a bedtime story after his duel with Tess. *Lena already desires to save the world like Alex and Conner. Guardian *Barbara visits Smallville to try and figure out who had broken out of prison, spending time with Conner and Alex. *Nightwing assists in taking out Eric. =Detective = *Megan begins Smallville High with Conner and Alex. *While Conner does football, Megan becomes a cheerleader. *Miss Martian assists with Eric, including turning into M'Gann. =Haunted = *Martian Manhunter assists with Eric. Part 3 Smallville *Conner becomes Superboy a year later than in the original, with the situation involving Lex himself rather than Lionel or LX-17. *It's also based on the Last Son of Krypton rather than Lionel's quest for Alex's heart or Darkseid's counter-attack. Guardian *The Batwing arrives with Batman and Nightwing to assist Clark in Malcolm's terrorist attack, but they lose the terrorists as well. *Bruce and Barbara help the gang in investigating what happened to the Lexo-Suit. *Batman and Nightwing help out when Malcolm puts the suit on. *With the Nolanverse aspects dropped through utilizing the Smallville version of Batman, the League's distrust of him is dropped and hinting that Toyman and Riddler know about Two-Face are dropped as well. *Nightwing deals with Scarecrow. =Detective = *Megan goes with Conner, Alex, Clayton, and Zoe to the Planet to visit Clark and Lois. *Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian aid Superman and Batman by mentally repairing the wall as they go after the terrorists. *John and Megan join the gang in the investigations. *Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian assist in the fight with the suit. *With Impulse being MIA, Miss Martian takes his place in the confrontation with Captain Cold, taking Impulse's form before launching a surprise attack as herself. *Martian Manhunter aids Batman and Superman in finding Riddler and Toyman, with Martian Manhunter rendering Killer Croc unconscious when he attacks. =Haunted = *John and Clark share the leadership status in the investigation. *Aquaman deals with Black Manta. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *Barbara Gordon *Oliver Queen *John Jones *Megan Morse Supporting Characters *Shelby (3/4) *Clayton (2/4) *Zoe (2/4) *Mercy Graves (1/4) *Winslow Schott (1/4) *John Corben (1/4) *Jor-El (1/4) *Martha Kent (1/4) *Lana Lang (1/4) *Emil Hamilton (1/4) *Sam Lane (1/4) *John Corben (1/4) *Edward Nigma (1/4) *Jonathan Crane (1/4) *Waylon Jones (1/4) *James Gordon (1/4) *Leonard Snart (1/4) *Arthur Curry (1/4) *Black Manta (1/4) *Dinah Lance (1/4) *Vordigan (1/4) *Solomon Grundy (1/4) Minor Characters *Lionel Luthor *Lillian Luthor *Eric Marsh *Malcolm Links *''To be added.'' Category:Argo Category:Conner Kent: Argo Category:Conner Kent: Argo Season 1 Category:Conner Kent: Argo Volume 1